Barbie in The Pink Shoes
:"Listen to the beat of your heart and keep on dancing." :—Barbie Barbie in The Pink Shoes is an upcoming Barbie movie. It is the 24th CGI-animated Barbie film, and it is the first Barbie movie to be released as a combo pack, Blu-ray or Ultra Violer Disc. The theme song of the movie is "Keep on Dancing" by Rachel Bearer. The film will be in Vue cinemas in the UK on March 2 and March 3, 2013. Story Official Summary "Dance your way to a magical adventure with Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina with big dreams! When she tries on a pair of sparkling pink shoes, she and her best friend, Hailey, are whisked away to a fantastical ballet world. There, Kristyn discovers she must dance in her favorite ballets in order to defeat an evil Snow Queen. With performances to the legendary Giselle and Swan Lake ballets, it's a wonderful journey where if you dance with your heart, dreams come true!" Starring The Voices Of Featuring The Dancing Of Music The music for the film was conducted by Vladimir Martinka, with Kevin Babuder as the orchestrator. Marian Turner was the orchestra manager. The music was recorded in the Slovak Radio Recording Studio, with Peter Fuchs as the recording engineer. The score was edited by Tom Trafalski, and Paul Talkington was the recording co-editor. The music was mixed by Steve Kaplan. Jim Dooley arranged the music and Samuel Joseph Smythe did additional arrangements. Additional programming was done by Andrew Skrabutenas. Soundtrack #"Dance of the Cygnets" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Black Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Milkmaid Dance", based on "Symphony No. 3 The Eroica" by Ludwig van Beethoven. #"Dance of the Friends" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. #"Variation of Giselle, Act 1" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. #"White Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Black Swan Pas de Trois", containing an excerpt from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. #"Dance of the Chinese Doll (Hailey Dance)" from Coppélia by Leo Delibes. #"Keep on Dancing", performed by Rachel Bearer; written by Jim Dooley, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut; and produced by Jim Dooley and Gabriel Mann. Videos The teaser trailer is featured on the DVD of Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Trivia *The motion capture dancer for Kristyn, Jenelle Manzi, was featured in the documentary Living a Ballet Dream: Six Dancers Tell Their Stories. It was released with the Barbie in the Nutcracker DVD. *It is the fourth Barbie ballet movie, following Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie of Swan Lake and Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. *The image of Princess Tori on the side of the DVD for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar was used on the early DVD cover for this film. *The song Albrecht and Hilarion sing together is "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt". *The young ballerinas perform the Dance of the Little Swans from Swan Lake. It is also performed in Barbie of Swan Lake, by Carlita, Ivan, Marisa and Kelly. *When Kristyns says to Hilarion "I think I'll miss you most of all" before leaving the ballet world, it is a reference to The Wizard of Oz; Dorothy says this to Scarecrow before she leaves Oz to go back to Kansas. *The music in the teaser trailer for the movie is a mix of an instrumental version of "Keep on Dancing" and the milkmaid tune. Also Known As *Germany - Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe *Greece - Barbie Η Μπαλαρίνα Με υς Μαγικές ΠουέΝτ *China - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Hong Kong - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Macau - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas - 粉红舞鞋 *Spain - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Latin America - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Italy - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Russian - Барби: Балерина в розовых пуантах *Brasil - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *France - Barbie Rêve de Danseuse Etoile *Poland - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Thai - บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู *Sweden'' - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna'' *Finland - Barbie ja Taikatossut *Spanish - Barbie en La Bailarina Màgica External Links *Official website. Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Barbie Movies Category:Ballet Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Modern Movies